


吻

by lightsaber233



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 他们已经是很好很好的朋友了，但奇犽的心里一直有一个疑问。他很想知道小杰为什么会吻他。





	吻

刚醒来的时候，奇犽没有立刻睁开眼睛。白天庞姆气势汹汹地宣布了不会和小杰继续交往的消息，后者还是不能用念，便把力气全都拿了去加强体能，直到筋疲力尽。此时此刻，他们并排躺在屋顶的天台上，夜里的风非常凉爽，漫天繁星就像是水一般倾泻下来。这是一个十分平静，十分晴朗的夜晚，奇犽甚至不知道自己是怎么睡过去的。有那么几秒，他坠入了一个模糊的境界，短暂地对外界失去了感知。

自从踏进NGL以来，他们所经历的事情实在太多太多。隔着一层薄薄的眼皮，奇犽能感觉到一种满怀警惕的目光落在自己的脸上，探询的意味极其强烈。若要更加详细的描述，那几乎是一种审视，是怒火即将燃起的信号。能和他离得这么近、进入他警戒范围之内的人只有一个，而奇犽心知肚明他最近被蚂蚁们影响了太多。奇犽预先想好了一些让他冷静下来的话，尽管他不知道这种令人忧心忡忡的焦虑又是怎么不知不觉累积到临界值的。但他什么都没能说，也什么都还没有做。他的眼睛依旧闭着的，面前压迫的气场慢慢地散去了。小杰控制住了自己。这一整个过程都发生得非常突然，紧接着，一只手越过了他的额前稍长的刘海。那里传来的热度和柔软的触感就像是羽毛落在水面。奇犽感觉到了一丝轻微的刺痛，在此之前，他已经忘记了自己额头上的伤口，那个被他亲手拔出了一根针的地方。事实上，他的注意力从未过多地在这块破损的皮肤上停留。他缓慢地睁开眼睛，小杰侧卧在他的面前，瞪大着双眼，神色尚算平和。他们离得很近很近，后者显然没有任何否认自己所作所为的打算。

小杰亲了他额头上几乎无法被发现的伤口。起初的几秒，奇犽努力地接受着这一个认知。他觉得十足的困惑，因为这样的吻并非第一次。在他的念还只能把水变甜的时候，在他做客鲸鱼岛的时候，在他的双手挪动一毫米都会痛的时候。他得到过不少的吻，总是在睡着的时候，偏偏他从来不会真正毫无防备地沉睡。但小杰为什么要亲他呢？这些就像是触碰一般的吻代表的是什么意思呢？强化系的特点是简单粗暴，而小杰又是典型中的典型，做些什么都之前不会列出一二三四五个理由。他是直觉导向的动物，是一个任凭感觉的人。奇犽预料到了那个“没有为什么”的答案，配上一张天真的、什么都没有考虑的脸，事实却是小杰抢先开了口。“奇犽在哪里受伤的？”他的语气难得非常认真，清明透亮的眼底隐约燃烧着丝丝怒火。奇犽摇了摇头，并不打算把那根针和背着他们跟蚂蚁打了一架的事情说出来。

然而小杰有些不依不饶。他变得很敏感，奇犽知道现在的他时刻都在注意身边的人，一举一动，一个最细微的变化。他不能让蚂蚁再夺走任何一个。他绝口不提曾经固执地做过多少让自己受伤的决定，却伸出食指长久地停在了早已没有任何感觉的伤口。他一眼就认出了这个奇怪的形状，语气也变得更加严肃：“奇犽，你为什么要弄伤自己？你到底遇到了什么？”

又来了，小杰那套“我可以，你却不行”的论调。每到这个时候奇犽总是很不服气，往往这也是他们开始争吵的先兆。凯特的遇险让小杰陷入了一种紧绷的状态，整个人都因此变得更加浮躁。他本来就很冲动，而且从来不在意自己可能面对的危险。奇犽故意用问题去回答他的问题：“刚才……你为什么要这样做？”

“……而且这不是第一次了。”

奇犽想了想，还是不能把那些事情说出来。它们会毫无道理地成为小杰的负担。新的话题既然已经起了头，他干脆把压在心中的疑问全部提出来，顺便借此稍微转移一下小杰的注意。他密切地观察着小杰的反应，整个人也跟着紧张起来。他总想让小杰放松一些，而且这样的讨论在他们之间从未有过。他用了一种故作淡定，实则十分小心的语气，一来他不希望小杰以为他对这样的举动有所抵触，二来小杰是至今为止唯一一个会吻他的人，无论脸颊、额头还是嘴唇。奇犽不清楚小杰是如何给亲吻定义的。从他和庞姆约会时的淡定自若看来，他应该知道这代表了什么。奇犽耐心地等着一个可能什么意义都没有的答案，小杰的理由却是最简单、最理直气壮的一个：“因为我很喜欢奇犽。”

类似的话奇犽已经听过很多遍了，小杰从不掩饰自己的感觉，但脸上蒸腾的热度也是经历多少次都无法克服的反应。他避开小杰似有实型的眼神，稍微提高了音调，“那为什么总是趁我睡着的时候呢？”  
小杰依然回答得很快，“其实我也想在问过奇犽之后才做的。但是我不想因为这种事就把奇犽叫起来。”

奇犽更加疑惑了。“……那为什么是要亲我呢？”

无论如何，这是一种他从未有过的体验。喜欢二字的含义极为广泛，很喜欢的朋友，很喜欢的一起冒险的方式。而这样的话从小杰的嘴里说出来，好像更不能以常理论证。小杰看起来和那种事情完全扯不上关系，更别说在自己的身上投射。到底是为什么呢？那根针被拔出来之后，面对蚂蚁们的挑战，奇犽已经做好了和小杰一同死去的准备。他要证明自己永远不会对小杰见死不救，赌上任何代价，几个吻想必不算什么。但就在这一刻，他听见了一些不同以往的心跳声，其中生出是一种十分陌生的感觉，连带着他的手心都冒出了汗。呼吸变得困难，无端有电流窜至指尖。奇犽觉得自己必须弄清楚到底是怎么一回事，事情又是从哪里开始变了样……

小杰是他最最重要的朋友，是他无论做些什么、牺牲什么都会保护的存在。奇犽记得每一个来自小杰的托付，也已经做好准备，即使是身体受挫、感情受伤，他必须时刻保持冷静。这是小杰的指望。然而此时此刻小杰的坦然就像是对这样一种他从未有过的感觉早已熟悉得不能更熟悉，他们之间的认知竟然存在某种偏差。尽管知道强化系的人都有自己的一套道理，奇犽还是为此感到气愤。小杰又一次凑了过来。他下意识往后面躲，却没能躲开。小杰的动作非常快，可正面袭来的吻发生得很轻。这次不是额头的伤口了，小杰攥住了他的衣领，嘴唇和他的嘴唇贴到了一起。奇犽甚至不知道该怎么去感受这样一种感受，下一秒小杰已经同他分开了。他直直地看过来，褐色的眼睛是那么清亮，那么理所当然。奇犽用手指碰了碰被猛地挤压过的唇瓣，某种神奇的触感留在了上面，和他朦朦胧胧睡着的时候不同，现在他已经没办法忘记了。  
小杰坐了起来，脸上慢慢地生出了一丝苦恼，“其实我早就想过即使说了多少次奇犽也可能理解不了……”

“什么叫我理解不了？！”

“好吧，不是理解不了，是有不同的意思。算了，吵架方面我是说不过奇犽的。”

小杰的想法蒙着一层纱，笑容之后难以捉摸，这简直让奇犽莫名其妙。他有点待不住了，难道答案就是那么显而易见，就是世人认定的那一种？他开始变得有些不知所措，因为这真的是他从来没有考虑过的方面。而他一直以为这些事情小杰会比他更加迟钝，永远都沾不上边。现在看来，他才是一无所知的那个。大脑飞速地运转着，奇犽说不出自己产生的是一种怎样的反应。他只是有点惊讶。他本来以为这是一段很好很好的友情，小杰会和他一直在一起，而他能为小杰做任何事。在这之上的更多东西并不会让他生出任何动摇和改变。他想来想去，还是觉得有些不甘心。这就好像他从哪里开始落后了一样，他必须确定一下。

“所以这到底是什么意思？”

男人和男人之间，小杰和他之间，那到底是怎样的一种东西？乱糟糟的思绪堆在一起，他几乎是用吼的，脸和耳尖都烫得不成样子，只有气势还在。

“我已经说了，都是因为我很喜欢奇犽。”

小杰的语气异常笃定，这足够把他的话引向那一层奇犽终于考虑到的意思。但他还没说完，“就算是这样，我觉得其实也没有什么不同的地方。奇犽，如果我想亲你的话，你会介意吗？”  
奇犽思考了片刻，他的确没有任何拒绝小杰的办法。无论是要他去做些什么。世界早被分成了他们和他们之外。他的惊讶源自于小杰让他产生的一种新的认知，除此之外，他还是他。他第一次发现小杰亲了自己的时候，除了疑惑和紧张，没有任何介意或者拒绝的感觉。所以应该就是这样了。这没有什么好深究的。奇犽重新躺了回去，小杰回到了他的旁边。决战开始之前，这样平静的夜晚不知还会不会有。他侧过身去，两人的距离一点一点缩短了。模仿着小杰曾经的做法，奇犽也试着像那样用嘴唇碰了碰他的脸颊。

这是一种……很奇妙的感觉。他发现自己有些颤抖。

小杰安静地看了他一会儿。他的眼睛睁得很大，却没有表露出更多的情绪。  
“奇犽还没告诉我，为什么受了伤。”

“都说了没什么好说的。“

小杰注视着他的眼睛，一秒，两秒。“好吧。既然你也没事。”

小杰终于不再坚持，或许是因为方才的对话终于让他放松了一点，或许是他又重新陷入了自己的纠结，他那些不要命的决心。他总是不顾后果地做出选择，然后又坦然地承受所有后果。他不怕死，他没什么害怕的。可是奇犽有。小杰远远望向夜空，奇犽在旁边看着他。片刻前的一切都好像没有发生过一样，也好像不可能发生。那些吻大概不会真的成为一个足以改变什么的举动。自始至终，奇犽依然没办法完全弄明白，小杰在想的到底是什么。而他到底应该要怎么做，才能及时让小杰冷静下来，不会再无所谓自己受伤。

fin


End file.
